New beginnings club
by lizzyvh
Summary: Seven girls become a close group of friends. They form the new beginnings club. Each with their own new start.


**Chapter 1**

 __Roxy's House

Morgana walked by her daughter's room on the way to the kitchen. She sticks her head in and says, "Roxy, wake up. It's time to get ready for school."

"I'm coming mom!" Roxy replies, hastily trying to get her shoe on.

As Roxy arrives downstairs, Morgana asks, "Are you ready for school? Have you packed everything you need?"

"Yes, I packed my bags yesterday," Roxy answered, taking a seat at the table.

After breakfast Morgana asks, "Do you want me to come with you to school?"

"No, that's not needed, Mom. I find my own way," Roxy called over her shoulder as she rushed into the backyard. She looked over the fences to check for any nosy neighbors and when she saw that the coast was clear, she waved her arms and a glowing green portal appeared. Looking back over shoulder at her house, she jumps through the portal.

Darcy and Stormy's House

Darcy knocked on Stormy's door, loudly saying, "Stormy, wake up! Or we'll be late for school!"

Stormy walked out of the room trying to get a brush through her wild hair and said, "I'm coming. I only need to fix my hair."

Once they were downstairs, Darcy asked her, "Did we do everything we needed to do? Did we pay the rent for the house?"

"Yes, we did it yesterday," answered Stormy, quickly shoving a bagel into her mouth.

Darcy asked, "Is the house cleaned?"

"Yes," her sister answered through a mouth of bagel.

"Bags for school?"

"Yes, yes," she replied.

"Great. Then we can go."

Mitzi's House

The alarm clock goes off and Mitzi yawns, getting out of bed and making herself ready to go downstairs.

"Good morning, sis," Macy says cheerfully once Mitzi gets downstairs.

"Are you already up?" Mitzi asked as she took in her little sister, fully dressed with a bag hanging on her shoulder.

"I wanted to wish you a good school year before you go," her sister explained cutely.

Mitzi smiled and offered, "Do you want to eat breakfast with me?"

"Yes, please," Macy answered, rushing to take her place at the table.

After breakfast, Mitzi goes through the portal.

 _House of Mirta_

Mirta comes downstairs and says good morning to her parents.

Mother: Good morning honey, do you feel excited to go back to Alfea?

Mirta: Yes mom. I'm looking forward to see my friends again.

After breakfast, Mirta goes through the portal.

Mirta's House  
Mirta comes downstairs and says good morning to her parents.

Her mother replies, "Good morning honey. Are you excited to go back to Alfea?"

"Yes, Mom," Mirta says excitedly, taking a seat at the table. "I'm looking forward to see my friends again."

After breakfast, Mirta goes through the portal.

Castle of Amoris

One of the maids knocks on the doors to the rooms of Princess Fira and Cadans and says, "Good morning, your highnesses. It's time to wake up."

"Good morning Anna," replies Princess Cadans. "Is Mother already awake?"

"Yes, my princess. Can I help with dressing?"

Fira answered, "No, Anna, I can help Cadans. Thank you."

Downstairs, they both said, "Good morning, Mother."

Their mother greeted in kind, "Good morning, girls. Are you nervous for you first day at Alfea?"

"Yes, a little bit," answered Cadans at the same time that Fira said, "No, Mother."

"Do you have everything?" their mother asked.

"Yes, we do," Fira replied.

"Then it's time to go through the portal."

 _At Alfea_

All girls that have come to Alfea are waiting in line to register at miss Griselda.

Miss Griselda: Say your name and where you come from.

Roxy of Tir Na Nog.

Griselda: Ah, princess Roxy of Tir Na Nog, you can go.

A few more girls are registered by miss Griselda.

Then: Darcy and Stormy of Whisperia.

Griselda: Yes, I see you on the list. You may pass the school gate.

Then: Mirta of Whisperia. / Then Mirta from Whisperia announces herself.

Griselda: Hello Mirta, did you have a good vacation?

Mirta: Yes, miss Griselda, thank you.

Mitzi of Tir Na Nog.

Griselda: I found you. You may go in.

Then Cadans and Fira arrive. Cadans says: Princess Cadans of Amoris.

Griselda looks on the list and answers: Ah, I see you. You are one of the two new princesses that start here in this year. And you start in the second year, am I right?

Yes miss. And my sister starts too. Princess Fira of Pyrea.

Fira: Cadans, I can announce myself!

Cadans: I know sis.

Then they leave the line.

Cadans bumps into Stormy, who was already standing around chatting with her friends on the school grounds.

Cadans: I'm sorry! I didn't see you.

Stormy: No, it's alright. Are you new?

Cadans: Yes, me and my sister are starting on Alfea today, as second year students.

Mitzi asks: As second years?

Cadans: Yes, we are home schooled and it's tradition in our family that we start in our second year at Alfea.

Do you know where your room is? Asks Roxy.

Cadans says: No.

Roxy says: You can go with us to the dormitory area. We place our luggage first in our room and then we will help you find you room.

But when they come to their room, they find out that Cadans and Fira are added to their apartment group.

They say: Hey, you are placed in our apartment! We are roommates now.

They placed their luggage in their rooms. After that they go downstairs to the main hall. There they hear from miss Faragonda that they have the evening off, to find their way in the school. Roxy: Would you like a tour through the school Cadans and Fira? Cadans: Yes please Roxy.

First they go showing all the classrooms. After that they go to library. "This our library. If you can not find a book, you can ask miss Barbethea, our librarian." After the library, they go through the hallway where the room of miss Faragonda is.

Stormy: This is the room of miss Faragonda, our headmistress. I hope that you don't have to come here, because then you have made much trouble.  
Then the girls walked further and showed them the medicine office. Around of the end of the tour the girls showed them the apartment of Winx girls, the old and the new one. Fira: Why did they get a new apartment? Darcey: Because when they finished their third year, they chose to become teachers and teachers have rooms in an other wing of the school. Now the old rooms of the Winx are used by students that are still studying at Alfea.

When they knock on the door of the new apartment Stela lets them in and says: Hi girls, how was your vacation? Hi stela, Mirtha said, but before she can answer further, Stela asked: Who are your new friends? Roxy: they are our new room mates, Fira and Cadans. Stela: Nice to meet you. Mitzi: Are the rest of Winx here? Stela: No, only my self. Do you already have a dress for the school ball of tomorrow? Cadans: school ball? Fira: tomorrow?

Stormy: Oh, right, I forgot that the ball is tomorrow. Darcey: I knew. That's why I packed our dresses for the feast Stormy. "Thanks sis".

"It's good that we packed three formal dresses in our bags", said Fira. Stella: And what about you three? Mitzi: I have no dress for the ball. Mirtha: I have one. Roxy: me too, my mom thought it would be useful to have a dress for a feast packed. Stella: So, Mitzi is only one that still need a dress. I can fix that. Come with me, I have a few new designed dresses in my room, where you can choose from. Mitzi: Really, can borrow one? Stella: Honey, I don't need it back, it's a gift from me to you. "Thanks Stella", Mitzi said and hugs her. She looked and soon found the dress she wanted. "I love this one."

Stela: Good choice, it will look great on you.


End file.
